Complications
by Buckets of Rainwater
Summary: Isabella is an orphan with a mysterious past, a strange necklace that sucks her into a completely different world than her own, and a certain criminal group after her. Could her life be any more complicated? The answer is yes. Throw in a powerful demon, a


The whimpering of a small puppy is a painful sound to the heart and we feel as decent human beings the need to give a minute or two out of our time to help the poor thing. That's what young Isabella did. Ripping a piece of fabric from her black shirt, she wrapped around the little puppy's paw to shield the small cut from infection. It yipped in happiness and gave a lick to her hand. She giggled at the ticklish feeling of the puppy's rough tongue against her pale skin.

She knew that pets weren't allowed in the orphanage, but she couldn't just leave the poor thing out here on its own. It seemed like an orphan just like herself and should be housed and fed just like she was. So she scooped it up and wrapped its small body in the magenta jacket she had been carrying along and headed on back to the orphanage.

Isabella had arrived at the orphanage as just a little baby bundled up in some warm and comfy blue blankets- or so she was told by Rick, one of the staff at the orphanage. She had come also with a necklace around her neck, the pendant in the shape of a silver snake with amber eyes. She had always worn it feeling some slight connection to it. Her parents must have given it to her.

The breeze lifted tresses of her hair slightly around her face. They tickled her nose and she let out a sneeze. The puppy barked and poked its small brown head out and stared at Isabella. She smiled at it and petted its head. The puppy liked that very much and barked again.

"I'll have to name you. What should I name you? Hmm…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "How about I name you Chance?"

The puppy tilted its head and stared at her new master and friend.

"No…?" She asked the puppy. The puppy continued to stare. "I guess not."

"What about Toby?" The puppy barked and Isabella could feel it wagging its tail under the jacket. "Alright, Toby it is then."

Toby barked in appreciation to his new name and keeper.

Isabella covered Toby's head again and headed up the stone steps of the orphanage. She looked down at the bundle in her arms before opening the door and heading inside. No one seemed to be around and Isabella was thankful for that because surely the other children would want to know what she was hiding under her jacket. They were very smart kids.

She peeked around the corner into the hall and saw no one. A tumble weed would have rolled by it was so deserted. She bolted to the staircase and sped up the steps. Of course, luck wasn't on her side for long and she almost mowed down Billy, a young boy that she was very fond of and thought of as her little brother.

"Oh I'm so sorry Billy! I didn't mean to bump into you." Isabella apologized, clutching the jacket bundle tighter to her chest.

"It's ok Bella." Billy smiled and eyed the slightly moving bundle in her arms. "Why is your jacket moving?"

Isabella froze. She was going to get caught. And surely Billy couldn't keep a secret, he was a little kid and they tell everything, right?

"Oh…um…it's not moving. What ever gave you that idea?" Isabella smiled sheepishly, knowing her excuse was quite lame.

"Well…I don't know…how about the fact that it's moving. What are you hiding Bella? I won't tell! I pinky swear!" Billy gazed at her with giant, pleading brown eyes.

Isabella sighed and motioned for him to follow her into her room. He smiled and jogged after her. When they were both in her room, she shut the door and set the jacket bundle on her bed. Toby squirmed out of it and Billy gasped.

"Bella you know we're not supposed to have any animals in the orphanage." He scolded.

"I know Billy, but he's an orphan just like we are. He didn't have a home and I found him hurt on the sidewalk…err…crying or whimpering…whatever!" Isabella cradled Toby to her stomach. "You're not gonna tell, are you?"

Billy was silent for a while and Isabella feared for Toby. Then he spoke:

"I won't tell. I promise Bella."

Isabella smiled and hugged Billy, slightly squishing Toby in between their bodies. Toby yipped and they pulled apart laughing.

"Hey, you want to watch Naruto with me. I think we can sneak into Rick's room and use his computer." Isabella smirked. Billy smirked back and the two of them (with Toby running after them) sped out of her room and into Rick's, which was just down the hall.

Quietly, they opened the door and peeked inside to make sure Rick wasn't in there. When the coast was clear, they tip-toed in, closed the door behind them, and ran overjoyed to the computer. The squeezed into the computer chair and Toby jumped onto Isabella's lap. She logged on, easily figuring out Rick's password (for it was the name for his favorite restaurant, Rider's Deli). Then the Naruto fest began.

Isabella put on the episode where Sasuke is currently trapped within Haku's Ice Mirrors and Naruto arrives and Kakashi is outside with Zabuza and Sakura, who is guarding Tazuna, the bridge builder. Both Billy and Isabella watched with wide eyes until…

The computer shut off and snapped back on to a light blue screen.

"Hey, what happened?" Billy frowned. Isabella shrugged.

Toby began barking and growling slightly.

"What's wrong Toby?" Isabella looked down at her puppy in concern only to see him barking at her. She looked at Billy, who was currently staring at her with weirdest expression on his face. "What is it Billy? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Y-Your necklace…it's glowing." He replied in awe.

Isabella looked down to see the eyes of the snake pendant glowing brightly. She gasped then a huge vortex of swirling blue mist opened and the three of them were sucked through. Isabella screamed as did Billy and Toby barked. As they descended, Isabella noticed Billy's screaming and Toby's barking was becoming fainter and fainter until she couldn't hear them anymore.

She tried to call out their names but her voice wouldn't allow her. Pretty soon, she landed and not to easily either. She groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her sore head. She looked around and saw three gigantic need-like things coming at her. Her amber tinted eyes widened.

"Hey! Watch out!"


End file.
